Just Break, Not Over
by Skyzhe Kenzou
Summary: Keberadaannya adalah napasku. Sentuhannya adalah denyut nadiku. Dan senyumnya adalah mimpi indahku. Lalu bagaimana mungkin aku sempat berpikir bahwa aku dapat bertahan hidup tanpanya? Ketololanku,—Sasuke. THe last chapter. thank you, minna
1. Chapter 1

"**Just Break, Not Over"**

**.**

**.**

**Belongs to Skyzhe Kenzou**

**Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning Inside! Alternative Universe and Out Of Character**

**Rate T for story and M for writing-style***

** Two shots **

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: Break?**

"Aku bosan, Sakura."

Sakura menghentikan gerakan mengaduk jus _strawberry_ dengan sedotan yang sejak tadi digelutinya. Mata hijaunya dengan cepat beralih dari jendela kaca _café_ yang memperlihatkan derasnya hujan di luar sana, kepada sosok yang duduk di seberang mejanya. Mata hitam dari sosok itu seakan menusuk hatinya, perlahan namun pasti, tak ada keraguan sedikit pun dari sorot tajamnya.

"Bosan _eh_, Sasuke? Itu jawaban finalmu?" Sakura membalas tatapan tajam Sasuke dengan datar. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Lalu? Apa yang kau mau? Putus?" Sakura mengangkat alisnya melihat reaksi Sasuke, pemuda itu berjengit seakan disengat lebah saat mendengar pertanyaan terakhirnya.

"Aku tidak mau putus, Sakura. Singkirkan satu kata itu dari kepalamu selamanya. _Forever, you're mine. We won't ever be over_." Penuh tekanan di kalimat terakhirnya. Sakura mendengus mendengarnya. Kata-kata yang manis. Tapi Sakura kebal dengannya. Bagi Sakura yang telah mengenal Sasuke sejak lama, kata-kata itu hanyalah menunjukkan keegoisan dan keposesifan pemuda itu. Meskipun tak urung dia tetap merasa lega karenanya. Jika Sakura milik Sasuke, hal itu juga berarti sebaliknya. Sasuke milik Sakura.

"Lalu kau mau apa?" Tanya Sakura tanpa ingin basa-basi lagi. Sasuke menghela napas dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Kita _break_ dulu."

Otak Sakura berputar cepat. _Break_ di sini bukan berarti hancur, karena Sasuke sendiri tak mau putus dengannya. _Apa maksudnya 'istirahat'?_ Sakura mendengus pelan, meyakini bahwa jawaban terakhirnya benar. Gadis itu memandang Sasuke yang kini memandangnya dengan lekat, menunggu jawabannya.

Tak bisa dibantah. Harus diikuti. Dua pelajaran yang Sakura dapat dari berhubungan dengan Sasuke selama empat tahun ini, jika pemuda itu meminta—baca: menyuruh—nya melakukan sesuatu. Apa yang Sakura lakukan? Tentu saja kebanyakan menurutinya. Kalau tidak tentu mereka tak akan bertahan selama ini. Menyedihkan? Mungkin.

Tapi sayangnya Sakura menikmatinya. Sinting? Tentu saja. Tapi sekali lagi, Sakura menikmatinya. Sangat. Baginya berhubungan dengan Sasuke selama ini seperti hiburan yang menenangkan dan membuatnya kecanduan—seperti menghirup udara di pagi hari. Sakura menyukai tantangan, dan Sasuke memilikinya.

Tampan, jenius, kaya. Itu semua tak terlalu berarti—bukan berarti tak berarti—bagi Sakura, tak seperti yang orang-orang pikirkan saat mereka menganalisis alasan mengapa Sakura menerima 'penembakan' Sasuke di wisuda SMA mereka. Karakter. Itu yang membuat Sakura menerima Sasuke. Sasuke memiliki karakter yang kompleks dan unik. Membuat Sakura tak bosan melihatnya—bersamanya.

Kesannya seperti permainan, bukan? Tapi jangan pernah bermain-main dengan Sakura. Sakura sangat serius, jauh lebih serius dari yang orang lain pikirkan tentang dirinya. Masih diingatnya Lee yang langsung diputusnya ketika ia tahu pemuda itu berbohong padanya. Tentang hal sepele sebetulnya. Pemuda itu berbohong tentang warna kesukaannya, makanan favoritnya, tempat yang sering dikunjunginya, dan hobinya. Lihat! Sakura bahkan masih ingat apa saja kesalahan Lee. Bukankah hal ini cukup membuktikan bahwa Sakura serius? Terlalu berlebihan? _Hell_, mungkin iya.

"Jadi?" suara rendah Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Sakura mengerjapkan matanya membalas tatapan tajam Sasuke dengan tatapan polos. Senyum tipis tersungging di wajahnya. "_Ok_, kita _break_. Aku tak akan mengganggumu selama yang kau mau …,"

"Kau tidak menggangguku, Sakura. Tak pernah. Aku hanya bosan dengan keadaan. Bukan. Dengan. Mu." Sasuke menekan tiga kata terakhirnya dengan nada getas, Sakura ingin tertawa mendengarnya. Gadis itu merasakan kehangatan menjalar di dadanya dengan cepat, nyaman. "Berhentilah berbicara seolah kau ingin meninggalkanku," imbuh Sasuke kaku.

Sakura tertegun menatap Sasuke. Mata hitam pemuda itu menatapnya intens seperti biasa, tapi ada yang lain dari mata itu. Lelah dan takut. Sasuke mengalihkan matanya keluar jendela, mengawasi derasnya hujan yang seolah tak mau berhenti mengguyur bumi.

"Kau tahu aku tak akan meninggalkanmu, Sasuke. Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?" lirih Sakura, menatap nanar Sasuke.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya sesaat. "Aku tahu kau mudah bosan, Sakura. Kau selalu berubah-ubah, dan perubahan … itu yang membuatmu tertarik denganku, _'kan_?" menoleh sekilas pada Sakura lalu kembali asyik mrenenggelamkan pikirannya di antara rintik hujan. "Dulu aku berusaha membuat diriku semenarik mungkin di matamu, bahkan kadang-kadang sampai sekarang. Tapi usahaku sia-sia, aku tak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri di hadapanmu," gumam Sasuke dengan nada mengambang, seakan dia tak ada di sana.

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya, wajahnya terlihat bingung dan kesal. "Jadi kau berbohong padaku selama ini? Kau _bosan_ terus berbohong?" sindirnya tajam.

Sasuke menoleh padanya dengan cepat. "Bukan, Sakura. Justru itu masalahnya. Aku _tak pernah_ berhasil berbohong padamu. Selama ini yang kau lihat adalah aku yang sebenarnya. Aku yang awalnya hanya ingin bermain-main denganmu, tapi selalu berhasil kau kacaukan. Membuatku berubah pikiran dengan cepat dan … _menginginkanmu!_ Kau … terlalu kuat untukku." Sasuke memijit keningnya, seakan berpikir keras.

Sakura mengangkat alisnya, bingung. Tapi dia menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, menunggu penjelasan Sasuke selanjutnya. Sasuke kembali mengalihkan matanya, kali ini mengawasi seluruh orang yang ada di dalam _café_. Hening selama beberapa saat. _I Can Wait Forever_ mengalun tenang dari seperangkat _sound system_ dan _vcd player_ di pojok ruang itu.

.

**Another day without you with me …**

**Is like a blade that cuts right trough me …**

**But I can wait … I can wait forever …**

.

Sasuke kembali memandang Sakura yang masih menunggunya berbicara. Ia menghela napas dalam. "Perasaanku mungkin akan seperti itu, kau tahu?" ucapnya tiba-tiba. Sakura kembali mengangkat alisnya, masih tak ingin membuka mulut. "_Another day without you with me … is like a blade that cuts right trough me … but I can wait … I can wait forever …_,"

Mata Sakura membulat mendengarnya. Bukan hanya karena ini untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke bersenandung di depannya—walaupun pelan. Suara Sasuke cukup bagus, Sakura berani bersumpah—, tapi juga karena maksud dari lirik lagu itu.

"Hei-hei … jangan berbicara seolah-olah aku yang memutuskan semua hal ini terjadi. Kau yang minta _break_, ingat?" cetus Sakura dengan gestur tubuh tak terima. Sasuke tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi tak mau kalah dari gadis di hadapannya itu.

"Hn. Aku hanya bosan, Sakura. Itu saja. _Sederhana_, bukan?" Sakura menelengkan kepalanya mengamati wajah tenang kekasihnya. Senyum manis kemudian terukir di bibirnya.

"Ya. _Sederhana_. Aku juga selalu mengatakan satu kata itu jika orang-orang bertanya kenapa aku bisa bertahan denganmu selama ini dan apa yang kusukai dari dirimu." Sakura berkata ringan, menyeruput jus _strawberry_-nya hingga tandas.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tak merasa heran dengan topik yang tiba-tiba berubah. Pikiran Sakura memang seperti itu, melompat-lompat dan susah ditebak. "Kau bilang apa pada mereka?" berharap mendapatkan jawaban yang memuaskan.

Sakura tertawa. "_Sederhana_. Karena aku menyayangimu dan tak ada yang tidak kusukai sekaligus kubenci dari dirimu," jawabnya lugas mulai melirik-lirik jus tomat Sasuke yang masih sisa setengah. Sasuke mendengus lalu menyorongkan jusnya ke depan Sakura.

"Kau membuatku ingin mengurungkan niatku untuk _break_ denganmu, kau tahu?" Sasuke bergumam pelan, mengamati wajah ceria Sakura saat menyeruput jusnya. Nafsu makan gadis itu kadang melebihi dirinya di waktu-waktu tertentu. "Mau tambah?" imbuhnya ketika jus di gelasnya habis ditandaskan Sakura.

"Tidak, trims … dan jangan urungkan niatmu!" Sakura menggoyang-goyangkan jari telunjuknya di depan wajah Sasuke dengan ekspresi mengancam. Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. "Terkadang kita butuh hal-hal seperti ini untuk membuat hubungan kita lebih menarik … perubahan dan kesadaran untuk menikmati apa yang kita miliki sekarang … kita harus memahami itu. _Sebelum kau melamarku_."

.

.

Hening sejenak. Sakura langsung meledak tertawa saat melihat wajah kaget Sasuke yang tak sempat dikontrol pemuda iru. "Aku hanya bercanda, Sasuke-_kun_! Kenapa ekspresimu ketakutan seperti itu? Lagipula kau sudah pernah melamarku tiga kali saat tahun pertama jadian kita, kau ingat?" ledek gadis itu geli sambil menaik-naikkan alisnya. Sasuke menyibir dan mendengus jengah.

"Itu karena Lee terus mengejarmu dan kau belum benar-benar menyukaiku saat itu," kilahnya cepat, membuat Sakura kembali tertawa.

"Aku akui aku memang belum menyukaimu saat itu, tapi aku juga tidak menyukai Lee … asal kau tahu, Sasuke-_kun_ … aku tak pernah berhasil menyukaimu seperti yang kau mau …," mata Sasuke membulat mendengarnya. "… tapi aku menyayangimu. Sangat. Jadi awas jika kau berani selingkuh selama kita _break_, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku akan membuatmu menyesal jika kau berani melakukannya." Semanis madu Sakura mengucapkannya, semanis senyumnya yang masih setia terpampang di wajahnya.

Sasuke tertegun menatap gadis itu. Sakura tak pernah berteriak atau mengamuk padanya jika sedang marah atau dalam kondisi _mood_ yang buruk. Menangis pun tidak pernah, justru kata-kata kalem namun tajam yang Sasuke dapatkan jika gadis itu kecewa padanya. Sampai sekarang, Sasuke hanya berhasil melihat riak-riak air mata yang menggenang di kedua mata gadis itu saat Sakura sedang sedih. Hal ini membuat Sasuke sadar, bahwa Sakura adalah gadis yang kuat sekaligus rapuh dalam satu waktu. Membuatnya bersikap hati-hati dan ingin melindungi gadis itu.

Sasuke berdeham. "Tentu tidak, Sakura. Aku sudah pernah melakukan itu dan aku sangat menyesal, kau ingat?" gumam Sasuke pelan sambil mengalihkan matanya dari Sakura. **

Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Aku mengingatnya, Sasuke-_kun_. Tapi kau tak perlu menyesalinya lagi … jadi, berapa hari tepatnya kau ingin kita _break_? Satu bulan?" Sakura mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan dan tampaknya dia sukses besar karena Sasuke menoleh secepat kilat padanya dengan kedua mata yang membulat.

"Kau bercanda! Itu terlalu lama, Sakura." Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke tak dapat menahan emosinya selama pembicaraan ini.

Sakura mendesah. "Baik-baik. Dua bulan?" Sasuke menyipitkan matanya. Sepertinya Sakura ingin bermain-main dengannya.

"Sakura!" Sasuke mengatupkan rahangnya kuat-kuat. Sakura hanya tersenyum manis menanggapinya. Mata hijaunya berkilat-kilat jenaka. Hal yang selalu terjadi saat gadis itu menemukan sesuatu yang menarik untuk mengerjai orang-orang di dekatnya—terutama kekasihnya.

"Tiga bulan?" lanjut gadis itu tanpa merasa gentar. Sasuke mendesis gusar. "Jangan bercanda denganku, Nona Haruno!" gertaknya dingin dengan penuh penekanan di setiap kata.

Sakura meringis, sedikit merasa terintimidasi. Sekilas diliriknya jendela yang ada di sampingnya. Hujan telah reda dengan menyisakan genangan air di sudut-sudut jalan dan rintik kecil gerimis yang sesekali masih terlihat.

Sakura menghela napas panjang. "Baiklah, kita _break_. Sampai jumpa tanggal 5 Januari tahun depan, Sasuke-_kun_!" ucapnya buru-buru bangkit dari duduknya. Setelah mengacak sekilas rambut Sasuke, dia langsung berlari dari tempat itu menuju pintu keluar _cafe_ yang ada di sebelah jendela, berjarak dua meja dari mejanya dan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang terlalu terkejut untuk memberikan respon sempat terpaku selama beberapa detik. Dia hanya mampu melongo saat Sakura telah berdiri di depan jendela—di depannya—, mengetuk pelan kaca jendela dari luar untuk menyadarkannya dan tersenyum manis sambil melambaikan tangan riang. Sasuke sempat menangkap kata "Jaga dirimu baik-baik" ketika gadis itu menggerakkan bibirnya dan berjalan mundur.

Otak jenius Sasuke segera berputar cepat menganalisis berapa lama hari yang akan mereka lalui untuk _break_. Hari ini tanggal 5 Desember, berarti sampai tanggal 5 Januari itu 30 hari. _Oh_ … _hanya satu bulan. Tunggu … Satu bulan?_

Sasuke tergeragap bangun dan ikut berlari keluar menyusul Sakura, namun gadis itu lebih gesit dari yang ia duga. Sasuke melihat sekilas ujung rambut merah muda itu telah menaiki bus yang langsung melesat begitu penumpang terakhirnya itu naik. Yang bisa dilakukan Sasuke sekarang hanyalah mengumpat dan merutuki kejahilan gadisnya yang terkadang sangat mematikan.

"Dia ingin membunuhku!" maki Sasuke sambil berjalan kembali memasuki _café_ di belakangnya. Merasa depresi juga ia karena musik yang menyambutnya cukup menyindirnya habis-babisan.

.

**Broken hearts parade and I'm putting my heart out on display … **

**There's no … masquerade …**

**Just a funeral march for love today …**

**The band strikes up and they're playing a song …**

**Dressed in black and we're singing along to the …**

**Broken hearts parade, I've never been better than I am today …**

.

_Jadi … apa kau merasa lebih baik sekarang, Sasuke?_ Umpat Sasuke dalam hatinya sinis saat mengenyakkan tubuhnya ke kursi yang tadi diduduki Sakura. Wangi tubuh gadis itu masih tertinggal di sana.

.

.

~ Sky ~

.

.

"Kau yakin akan melakukan ini, Saku?"

Sakura menghela napas berat dan melirik sebal ke arah Ino yang duduk di pinggir ranjangnya. Pasalnya ini untuk yang ketujuh kalinya sahabat berambut pirangnya itu mengucapkan pertanyaan yang sama padanya dalam sepagian ini dan ini pukul—Sakura melirik jam tangan digital yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya—_Well,_ 11.37.

"Aku yakin, Ino. Yakin sekali. Bisakah kau berhenti menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama dan membantuku membereskan pakaian-pakaian ini?" sahut Sakura cepat sambil melipat asal pakaian yang berceceran di atas ranjang dan memasukkannya ke dalam koper berukuran sedang di depannya. "Keretaku berangkat kurang dari satu jam lagi!" tambahnya.

Ino mendesah namun akhirnya tangannya bergerak untuk membantu Sakura memasukkan pakaian sahabat _pink_-nya itu ke koper. "Kau sinting, Saku. Mana ada orang yang menerima begitu saja saat pacarnya mengajak _break_? Itu sama saja dengan putus! Dan lihat … kau sekarang malah akan pergi. Lalu siapa yang akan mengawasi Sasuke? Kalau dia selingkuh bagaimana?" tapi ternyata Ino tetap meneruskan ceramahnya, tanpa mengindahkan ultimatum-nya.

Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Orang sinting itu sahabatmu. Ino … dan ya! Sekarang ada … tidak. _Break_ berbeda dengan putus, karena kami masih terikat. Kami hanya tidak akan berkomunikasi selama beberapa waktu. Aku hanya mengunjungi nenekku dan Sasuke tidak perlu diawasi … dia bukan anak kecil," jelas Sakura panjang lebar tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Dan lagi … aku percaya dia tak akan selingkuh, Ino!" tambah Sakura saat Ino akan membuka mulutnya.

Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Tapi kau keterlaluan, Sakura! Satu bulan itu bukan waktu yang singkat dan rumah nenekmu itu 12 jam dari sini! Kau sengaja ingin melarikan diri dari Sasuke, _huh_? Bahkan di sana tidak ada sinyal telpon!" protes Ino diakhiri dengan terengah-engah.

Sakura tersenyum tipis melihat kegusaran sahabatnya itu. Setelah menutup resleting kopernya dengan sekali sentakan, dia duduk menghempaskan diri di samping Ino.

"Aku tidak melarikan diri dari Sasuke, Ino. Aku hanya ingin memberikan jeda di antara hubungan kami. Aku akui kami memang sedang dalam masa jenuh antara satu sama lain. Jadi _break_ tidak ada salahnya, _'kan_?" Sakura berujar ternang, mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Ino yang menyebik kesal.

"Terserah kau sajalah, Saku! Aku sudah memperingatkanmu, jangan menyesal jika terterjadi hal-hal yang mengerikan selama kau pergi!" Ino mendesah menyerah, mengakhiri kata-katanya dengan ancaman.

Sakura tertawa ringan. "Itu tak seharusnya terjadi, Ino. Bukankah aku … sumber dari hal-hal mengerikan itu akan pergi?" Ino mendelik, Sakura buru-buru melanjutkan perkataannya untuk menahan amukan Ino. "Lagipula jika memang terjadi hal yang mengerikan kau bisa mengirimiku _email, 'kan_? Aku akan menerima semua resikonya darimu dengan lapang dada … mengingat omelanmu lebih mengerikan dari apapun," Sakura menggumamkan satu kalimat terakhir dengan cepat dan pelan sambil buru-buru bangkit menjauh dari Ino.

"Kau bilang apa barusan, Sakura?" Ino menyipitkan matanya berbahaya. Sakura meringis takut-takut.

"Bukan apa-apa. Lupakan! Ah, sebaiknya aku berangkat sekarang," ujarnya buru-buru mengambil kopernya dan menyeretnya keluar dari kamarnya. Masih sempat didengarnya Ino yang mengumpat pelan tapi bangkit mengikutinya keluar menuju teras depan flat kecil yang mereka tempati berdua.

Flat itu ada di lantai dua dan berdesain minimalis. Di dalamnya hanya ada dua kamar tidur, satu kamar mandi, satu ruang tamu, dan satu ruang tengah yang merangkap jadi ruang makan—berbatasan langsung dengan dapur kecil.

"Kirimi aku satu _email_ saja setiap minggu, Ino. Jangan terlalu bersemangat untuk membuatku buta. Kau tahu aku hanya akan ke kota yang paling dekat dengan perkebunan nenekku setiap minggu, _'kan_? Jika kau lupa, kuingatkan padamu, kota yang paling dekat itu dua jam naik mobil dari rumah nenekku. Jadi berhentilah menggerutu seperti itu!" Sakura mengakhiri celotehannya, bergerak untuk memeluk Ino.

"Ya-ya … hati-hari di sana. Jaga dirimu baik-baik," gumam Ino masih menyerupai gerutuan, balas memeluk Sakura erat.

"Mmm-hmm … kau juga," Sakura melepas pelukannya dan mengganti sandal ruangannya dengan sepatu _kets_-nya. Ino hanya memutar bola matanya dengan dramatis melihat sikap-cuek-pada-penampilan yang tak bisa dilepas sahabatnya itu.

"Kau yakin aku tak perlu mengantarmu? Aku hari ini senggang, kau tahu?" Ino bertanya memastikan, tangannya bergerak mengambilkan mantel hijau lumut Sakura yang tergantung di gantungan sebelah rak sepatu dan memberikannya pada Sakura yang telah memakai topi wol serta sarung tangan sewarna dengan mantelnya. Di luar suhu telah mencapai titik rendahnya, mengingat minggu-minggu ini adalah akhir musim gugur.

"Trims," ujar Sakura saat menerima uluran mantel dari Ino dan segera memakainya. "Tidak usah, Ino. Aku tahu jam dua siang nanti kau ada janji dengan Sai dan stasiun setengah jam dari sini. Kau akan kehabisan waktu untuk berdandan. Jangan buat Sai menunggumu," lanjut Sakura tersenyum ringan.

Ino mendesah, mengangkat bahu pasrah. "Baiklah, kau menang, Saku. Taksimu sudah datang?" mengikuti Sakura yang sudah berdiri di beranda depan flat mereka.

Sakura mengintip ke bawah melalui pagar pembatas, tersenyum mendapati taksi yang dia pesan sudah _stand by_ di depan bangunan flat mereka. "Sudah … _bye_, Ino. Sampai jumpa bulan depan nanti!" menuruni tangga depan dengan hati-hati dan melambai sekilas pada Ino.

"Hati-hati! Aku akan merangkum setiap kejadian selama seminggu untukmu!" seru Ino saat Sakura akan memasuki taksinya. Sakura menoleh, tersenyum lebar. Sekilas dia mengangguk lalu memasuki taksinya—setelah melambai pada Ino sekali lagi.

Ino masih berdiri mengamati kepergian taksi Sakura dari atas balkon, hingga taksi itu menghilang di tikungan. "Ckck … Sakura akan membuatku sibuk dengan Sasuke! Uukh … aku harus minta bantuan Sai sepertinya. Hhh … dingin sekali," gumam Ino merapatkan _sweater_ merah marun yang dipakainya. Buru-buru dia memasuki kembali flatnya dan menutup pintunya rapat-rapat.

.

.

~ End of Chapter 1 ~

.

~ To be continued ~

.

.

*_writing-style_ yang dimaksud Sky di sini gaya penulisan dan bahasa yang dipakai. Minim deskripsi dan lebih berat.

** Sky berniat mem-_publish_ cerpen Sky yang Sky modif untuk nyeritain bagian ini.

_**Hi! Hi! Sky datang lagi dengan fic baru … *nyengir sambil melambai-lambai* Fic ini Sky buat saat Sky lagi depresi, soalnya Sky sempat kehilangan motivasi nulis. *curhat* hehe**_

_**Fic ini sebetulnya dari pengalaman Sky … Sky dulu pernah minta **_**break**_** ke mantan pacar Sky dan dituruti. Sekarang seh kami masih sahabatan, tapi dianya udah punya pacar lagi … jadi ya Sky nggak ganggu dia lagi. *Tahu diri* hehehe … eh, kenapa kami putus? Rahasia, dong! Mau tau aja … *melelet* (emang sapa yang tanya? Ditabok) xD**_

_**Dan Saphi Pyon Jr. … thanks a lot for you! Ceramahmu berhasil membuatku merasa lebih baik dan bertahan di sini. I love you 'cause Allah …^_^**_

_**Untuk teman-teman semua yang udah mendukung Sky selama ini … Makasih banget! Sky masih butuh bimbingan dari kalian semua … *membungkuk hormat***_

_**Ini adalah fic SasuSaku Sky yang pertama, dan Sky sadar banget kalau pasangan ini memiliki fans yang ih-waw-banget. Hahah … jadi maklumi kalau fic ini kalah kualitas dari para senpai, ya? *dijitak***_

_**For the last …**_

_**Untuk yang udah bersedia mampir di sini … bersediakah kalian meninggalkan pesan di kotak review, Sky? Apapun akan Sky terima dengan lapang dada … Syukron …**_

_**Salam,**_

_**~ Sky ~**_


	2. Chapter 2

_ Awalnya kupikir ia tak peduli, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu aku seperti dipaksa menelan kata-kataku sendiri. Ia peduli, jauh lebih peduli dari yang mungkin aku bayangkan,_—Ino.

.

"**Just Break, Not Over"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** Skyzhe Kenzou's Imagination**

**Standard ****Disclaimer Applied ****by Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning Inside! Alternative Universe and Out Of Character**

**Rate T fo****r Story and M for Writing-Style**

** Two S****hots with One Addition Chapter**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Addition Chapter: Him **

_Hei, Saku! Seminggu kemarin sepi sekali. Sasuke belum mencarimu hingga saat ini …_

.

.

… _biarkan Sasuke menikmati liburannya, Ino …_

.

.

.

.

_… tak kusangka pacarmu bisa secerewet ini, Saku. Kau harus membayar mahal, oke? Sasuke terus merecokiku …_

_ Mantan pacar Sasuke pindah ke universitas kita, Saku! Dan dia sering minta bantuan Sasuke-mu. Ck, harus kuakui gadis itu cukup cantik dan jauh lebih muda dari kita. Siapa namanya? Aku lupa… Ah! Karin.._

.

.

_… tolong katakan pada Sasuke, Ino. Aku percaya padanya. Karin gadis yang baik, kami cukup akrab dan dia sudah seperti adikku sendiri …_

.

.

.

.

_… kau tahu, Saku? Sasuke nyaris menghajar Sai! Hanya karena Sai melindungiku dari cecarannya …_

_ Dia membutuhkanmu, Saku …_

.

.

_… maafkan aku, Ino. Kumohon bertahanlah …_

.

.

.

.

_Four days later …_

Ino berjalan menaiki tangga menuju flatnya dengan hati-hati. Hujan salju seharian ini membuat tangga yang terbuat dari beton halus itu menjadi licin dan lembab. Apalagi dengan menenteng tas plastik putih besar berisi persediaan makanan untuk beberapa hari ke depan di masing-masing tangannya, memaksa gadis berambut pirang itu agar ekstra hati-hati dalam mengambil langkah. Berusaha tak ia acuhkan hawa dingin mematikan yang nyaris membekukan tangan telanjangnya, menyesal tak menuruti nasihat Sai untuk memakai sarung tangan.

Mengingat Sai membuat Ino ingin cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam flat. Pemuda itu sebenarnya ingin mengantar gadisnya belanja, namun Ino menolaknya dan malah menyuruhnya untuk membenarkan pipa keran dapur yang sedikit macet. Sekarang, Ino ragu apakah pacarnya yang sangat jago dalam hal seni itu juga jago dalam hal perkakas?

Ino mempercepat langkahnya, tak sabar ingin melihat apa saja yang telah dilakukan kekasihnya itu dengan pipa keran. Tapi langkah Ino terhenti tepat di ujung puncak tangga, mata gadis itu membulat melihat pemandangan yang tak biasa di depannya.

"Sasuke?"

Sedikit menyipitkan mata karena cahaya senja yang minim untuk menyinari balkon flat itu, Ino berjalan mendekati pintu. Sosok Sasuke tampak duduk berselonjor kaki, menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding pembatas balkon. Kepala pemuda itu sontak menoleh saat mendengar namanya disebut.

"Ino," Sasuke menyapa datar, dengan gerakan ringan ia berdiri menyambut gadis itu. Ino mengerutkan alisnya heran lalu mendesah berat.

"Aku pikir hari ini kau akan membebaskanku dari rengekanmu, Sasuke,"—mengabaikan tatapan tajam Sasuke, Ino menyorongkan plastik besar di tangan kanannya pada Sasuke yang menerimanya dengan enggan—,"Pegang ini! Kenapa kau duduk di depan pintu? Apa Sai tidak mau membukakannya untukmu? _Well_, aku tidak heran kalau dia tak mengizinkanmu masuk. Akhir-akhir ini kau semakin menyebalkan, _sih!_" Cecar Ino tanpa berniat memberikan kesempatan bagi Sasuke untuk menjawabnya.

Sasuke mendengus dan berujar dingin. "Aku bahkan belum mengetuk pintu, Ino," tangan kanannya yang bebas bergerak masuk ke dalam saku mantel.

Ino memutar bola matanya bosan, "Jadi katakan padaku sejujurnya, apakah kau datang untuk membantuku menyiapkan makan malam atau hanya menggangguku seperti biasa, Sasuke?" nada pertanyaannya yang sinis meyakinkan Sasuke bahwa Ino tak membutuhkan jawabannya, jadi pemuda itu hanya diam dengan wajah datar di belakang gadis itu.

Ino buru-buru mencari kunci flat di saku jaket putihnya. Suhu udara yang ekstrim membuatnya tak betah mengobrol di luar. Suara gemerincing pelan memecah keheningan ketika ia mengeluarkan kunci dan memasukkannya ke lubang kunci di kenop pintu.

Tak lama kemudian kunci diputar dan pintu menjeblak terbuka lebar, menguarkan aroma manis kehangatan yang familiar bagi keduanya. Ino berjalan mendahului Sasuke, memasuki ruang depan dan mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal ruangan. Sasuke mengikutinya.

"Ino-_chan_, kaukah itu?"

Terdengar suara baritone yang ramah menyapa dari dapur.

"Ya, Sai-_kun_! Ini aku, dan coba tebak siapa yang datang bersamaku sekarang?"—jeda sedetik—," **T****amu tetap kita**!" Ino sengaja menekankan tiga kata itu dengan nada manis yang dibuat-buat. Sasuke tak menanggapinya. Pemuda itu lebih memilih menyibukkan diri dengan menutup pintu dan menguncinya.

"Sasuke?" Panggil Sai memastikan. Sasuke tersenyum samar. "Sai!" sedikit meninggikan volume suaranya untuk menjawab.

Terdengar seruan lega dari dalam dapur. "Syukurlah kau datang! Bantu aku membenarkan pipa, kawan?"

Sasuke mendengus pelan, menoleh pada Ino. "Aku heran kenapa Sai melarangku masuk," ejeknya dengan suara rendah, hingga hanya gadis itu yang mendengarnya. Ino mengerucutkan bibir, merebut tas plastik yang ada di tangan Sasuke.

"Dan ngomong-ngomong, Ino. Aku tak akan berhenti mengganggumu sebelum kau memberitahuku di mana Sakura berada sekarang." Santai dan mengintimidasi, Sasuke berjalan melewati Ino dengan wajah datarnya. "Aku datang, Sai!" seru Sasuke tegas saat didapatinya Ino akan mencecarnya lagi, membuat Ino bersungut-sungut gusar.

.

.

.

Sofa kulit itu berwarna coklat lembut dan terletak sangat strategis di belakang jendela kaca yang cukup lebar. Tak cukup jelas pemandangan yang terlihat dari jendela karena embun dan butiran salju yang memburamkannya. Tapi seseorang yang berbaring miring di atas sofa itu tampaknya memang tak ingin menikmati pemandangan badai salju yang sedang terjadi di luar sana.

Sosok itu lebih asyik mendengarkan musik dari _earphone_ yang tersambung dengan MP3 putih di atas dadanya yang bergerak naik-turun teratur. Melihat hiasan bunga sakura yang ditempel melintang di punggung benda eletronik itu, jelas MP3 itu milik gadisnya. Kepala berambut raven itu bersandar rileks pada lengan sofa dengan sebelah tangan menutupi matanya yang terpejam. Ujung kakinya yang terbalut kaos kaki tebal terlihat sesekali bergerak ringan mengikuti irama musik di kepalanya.

Ino memperhatikan kamar bernuansa hijau-coklat itu dengan teliti. Hidungnya mengendus wangi lembut parfum yang cukup familiar dari ruang itu. Aneh, sebelumnya kamar itu tak sewangi ini.

"Kau sedang apa, Ino?"

Terlonjak kecil Ino menoleh cepat dan mendapati mata tajam Sasuke tengah mengawasinya. Kekasih sahabatnya itu sudah dalam keadaan duduk bersandar sementara _earphone-_nya telah lepas dan tergantung menjuntai di lehernya. Kerut samar perlahan muncul di dahi pemuda itu.

Nyengir lebar. "Hanya ingin memberitahumu, makan malam sudah siap!" umum Ino dengan suara yang sengaja ia riangkan.

Sasuke mendengus, kembali bersandar dan memejamkan mata, terlihat bosan. "Aku tidak lapar."

Segera saja Ino berjalan cepat mendekati jendela dan berhenti tepat di depan sofa. Kedua tangannya bertolak di pinggang, matanya menyipit tajam.

"Kau harus makan, Sasuke!"—penuh tekanan dan nyaris membentak—"Tadi siang kau hanya makan semangkuk kecil nasi … dan lihat!"—Ino menyambar cangkir dari atas meja belajar di samping sofa—, "Kau bahkan tidak menyentuh coklatmu!"

Suara Ino berubah semakin menukik dan melengking. Sasuke membuka mata, memutarnya penuh imajinatif.

"Kau terdengar seperti pengasuhku, Ino."

Dan Ino berusaha keras menahan tangannya untuk tidak mengguyur rambut berbentuk aneh di depannya itu dengan cangkir yang masih penuh berisi coklat.

"Bersyukurlah karena aku bukan pengasuhmu, Sasuke. Jika tidak, sudah kuekspor kau ke kutub utara!"

Sasuke menggedikkan bahunya, tak banyak membantah, kembali memejamkan mata.

Hening.

.

.

Ino menghela napas keras, berusaha mengontrol emosi yang sudah siap meledak kapan saja. Mata birunya sedikit meredup saat didapatinya raut hampa dan lelah di wajah pucat Sasuke.

Perlahan gadis itu menarik kursi dari belakang meja belajar dan mengenyakkan diri di atas jok kulitnya. Sasuke tetap bergeming, namun rahangnya tampak mengeras.

"Pergilah, Ino. Jika kau tak ingin memberitahuku di mana keberadaan Sakura sekarang, jangan ganggu aku," dinginnya suara Sasuke tak mampu membuat Ino tak menangkap adanya nada keputusasaan di sana.

Menunduk dan menggigit bibir bawahnya keras-keras, Ino berusaha menahan dirinya. Melihat penantian Sasuke selama ini saja sudah membuatnya lelah dan tertekan, apalagi jika ia yang menjadi Sasuke? Haruskah ia mengatakannya pada Sasuke saja? Ino menggeleng kuat-kuat. Janji Sakura mengikatnya.

"Tiga hari lagi, Sasuke … hanya tiga hari lagi. Aku mohon bertahanlah,"—sebagai gantinya Ino bergumam lirih—, "Demi dirimu sendiri … demi Sakura," tambahnya semakin lirih. Untuk sekali ini dia membiarkan Sasuke melihat perasaannya sesungguhnya. Betapa ia tak tega melihat pemuda itu menunggui sahabatnya selama ini.

Sasuke membuka mata dan menoleh pelan, mendapati Ino tengah memandangnya dengan sendu.

Kosong.

Ino hanya melihat itu di mata hitam Sasuke. Mereka tetap bertahan dalam posisi itu selama beberapa detik. Saat kemudian Ino meringis seperti menahan perih dan mengalihkan matanya ke arah jendela kaca yang buram. Tidak. Dia salah. Tidak hanya itu yang ada di mata Sasuke.

"Aku sudah bertahan, Ino. Tenang saja. Bagiku tiga hari tak akan ada bedanya lagi dengan dua puluh hari kemarin—,"

.

.

"—karena sekarang aku mati rasa." Tak ada nada mengintimidasi, tak ada nada sarkatik, dan tak ada nada mengejek seperti biasanya yang ia gunakan jika berbicara dengan sahabat gadisnya itu. Lelah. Jelas ia teramat lelah untuk berpura-pura tegar dan melontarkan ejekan seperti biasanya.

Ino menangkup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, berusaha menahan isakan yang siap meluncur dari sana. Kedua mata birunya tampak berkilauan karena riak air mata yang menggenanginya. Perasaan bersalah memenuhi kepalanya dan menekan perasaannya begitu kuat.

Sepi.

Sasuke menoleh sekilas, senyum mengejek—yang entah kenapa kali ini terlihat tulus di mata Ino—kembali terukir di bibir tipisnya. "Di sini yang sakit aku, Ino. Lalu kenapa kau yang menangis?" bahkan nada suaranya yang sarkatik terdengar begitu jujur di telinga Ino. Membuat gadis itu tak mampu lagi menahan air matanya yang meluncur dengan deras.

"Maaf … Maaf …," gumam Ino di antara isakan pelannya.

Alis Sasuke terangkat satu senti, tapi Ino hanya menunduk dan terus terisak, membiarkan Sasuke memikirkan sendiri maksud dari permintaan maafnya. Butuh lima detik penuh bagi pemuda itu untuk memahami maksud Ino.

Raut wajah pemuda itu sedikit melembut. "Sudahlah, Ino. Pergilah, Sai pasti menunggumu." Sasuke terlihat berusaha begitu keras untuk mengucapkannya dengan lembut. Namun yang terdengar hanya nada datar dan monoton seperti robot.

Ino mendengus pelan dan tertawa kecil di sela-sela tangisnya menanggapi tingkah laku Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu kesal. Dengan gerakan acuh, ia memasang kembali _earphone_ ke telinganya sambil memejamkan mata dan menyandarkan kepala ke lengan sofa.

Ino tertawa semakin keras. Dengan kedua tangannya gadis itu menghapus sisa air mata dari pipinya.

"Baiklah. Kami makan duluan, Sasuke. Aku akan menyimpan bagianmu di kulkas. Makanlah jika kau lapar." Bergerak lebih ringan Ino bangkit dari kursi dan beranjak keluar dari kamar itu. Tanpa diketahuinya Sasuke membuka mata dan tersenyum miris saat ia telah keluar.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa makan jika kau **sedang** **mati**, Ino …?"

.

.

.

"Mana Sasuke, Ino-_chan_?" Sai menjulurkan lehernya berusaha melihat ke belakang Ino. Ino hanya tersenyum suram dan menggeleng.

"Kita duluan saja, dia akan menyusul nanti." Ino segera mengambil tempat duduk di depan Sai. Meja persegi yang berukuran tak terlalu lebar itu nyaris penuh dengan piring-piring berisi berbagai macam menu makanan di atasnya. Uap masih terlihat mengepul dari beberapa piring, namun selebihnya telah mendingin.

Sai menelengkan kepala, mata jelinya melihat sesuatu di wajah gadisnya meskipun Ino berusaha menutupinya dengan menunduk—berpura-pura sibuk mengisi mangkuk dengan nasi untuknya.

"Matamu sembab, Ino-_chan_. Apa Sasuke membuatmu menangis?" Ringan dan santai Sai menanyakannya, seakan sedang menanyakan cuaca. Ino mendesah pelan, memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat wajah dan menatap Sai yang tengah bertopang dagu memperhatikannya dengan senyum manis terpatri di wajah pucatnya.

"Tidak, Sai-_kun_. Sasuke tidak membuatku menangis. Kau tentu tahu bahwa aku tak akan membiarkannya melakukan itu padaku." Tersenyum tak kalah manisnya, Ino mengangsurkan mangkuk nasi pada Sai yang menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Lalu?" Sai mengambil sumpit dan mulai makan.

Ino berhenti sejenak dari kegiatan mengisi nasi ke mangkuknya sendiri untuk menghela napas panjang, lalu kembali mengisi mangkuk sambil berkata, "Aku merasa bersalah padanya, aku seharusnya bisa membantunya, tapi Sakura akan mendapat masalah jika Sasuke menyusulnya."

"Begitukah?"—Sai menyuap sejumput nasi, mengunyahnya lalu menelannya—, "Kalau begitu Sasuke harus bertahan—,"Ino tak sanggup menahan dirinya untuk tidak mendongak dan mengernyit, "—dengan kita yang berusaha membuatnya tak membenci Si Jelek Merah Muda itu."

"Sai!" Seru Ino tertahan. Sai hanya mendongak dan memasang wajah polos yang seolah mengatakan 'Apa aku salah?'. Membuat Ino berdecak kesal, namun tak banyak membantah. Mereka pun meneruskan makan malam mereka dengan keheningan mendominasi di ruang yang juga berfungsi sebagai ruang tengah itu.

.

.

.

Sai memandangi Ino yang sedang sibuk membaca buku tentang berkebun. Di otaknya berkecamuk berbagai macam hal yang terus mengganggunya selama seminggu terakhir ini. Begitu mengganggunya hingga mampu membuatnya tak mengacuhkan sketsa beberapa bangunan yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Bahkan kuas dan cat minyak favoritnya masih tersusun rapi di dalam kotak penyimpanan.

"Umm … Ino-_chan_?" panggil Sai ragu.

"Hmm?" gumam Ino tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari barisan paragraf di depannya.

"Setelah memperhatikan situasi SasuSaku selama sebulan ini, aku berpikir—,"mendengar adanya nada menggantung dan penuh keseriusan di sana, Ino segera mengangkat wajahnya dan membalas tatapan Sai. Seketika juga itu Ino merasakan firasat buruk dan menyesal telah balas menatap Sai, karena sekarang jantungnya entah kenapa berdetak tiga kali lebih cepat. Apa yang akan dikatakan Sai?

"Berpikir?" karena Sai tak juga meneruskan ucapannya, Ino segera mengambil alih keheningan dan sekaligus untuk meredakan ketegangan di dalam dirinya sendiri.

Sai menatap Ino tajam selama beberapa detik penuh, sebelum akhirnya ia bersuara. "Aku berpikir bahwa aku tak ingin mengalami hal yang sama dengan Sasuke, Ino-_chan—_," Ino menaikkan alisnya penasaran karena lagi-lagi Sai menggantungkan kalimatnya, tapi ia tak ingin menginterupsi lagi.

Sekilas Sai menunduk, setelah menghela napas panjang ia kembali mengangkat wajahnya dan berkata, "Aku tak mau melakukan kesalahan yang sama dengan Sasuke. Oleh karena itu … aku melamarmu, Ino-_chan_. Aku ingin kita menikah secepatnya."

Dan Ino merasakan jantungnya jatuh melesak ke lantai, seperti jatuhnya buku yang tadinya ia pegang. Mata birunya memandang horror Sai yang balas memandangnya dengan tegas. Jelas pemuda itu tak memiliki keraguan lagi dengan keputusannya.

Beku.

.

.

"Jadi? Apa kau mau, Ino-_chan_?"

Ino mengerjapkan mata, menggigit bibir bawahnya keras-keras. Sedangkan batinnya mengumpat keras.

_Sial kau, Saku! Karena pacarmu aku mendapat masalah dan sekarang kau malah tidak ada saat aku membutuhkanmu!_

"Ino-_chan_? Apa jawabanmu?"

Ino hanya sanggup meringis.

_SAKURAA!_

.

.

Addition Chapter End

.

.

To be Continued

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Gimana? Aneh ya ceritanya? *Nongol dengan wajah tanpa dosa*<p>

Halo, semua! Masih ingat dengan fic ini? A-a-a, lebih tepatnya lagi … masih ingat dengan Sky? ^^" *ditimpuk petasan*

Maaf, baru bisa update sekarang T.T

Kira-kira masih ada yang ingat dan nunggu fic ini nggak, ya? Huhuhu … berapa tahun coba aku nelantarin fic ini(dan fic-fic lainnya)? Hufff … yang jelas walaupun telat aku masih menuhin janjiku buat update. ^^v *peace* +dibacok+

Seperti yang udah aku kasih tahu, chap ini bukan chap ke-2. Tapi chap tambahan yang kepikiran setelah aku nulis chap ke-2, heee ==" jadilah fic ini satu chap lebih banyak dari yang dijanjikan. Semoga tidak membingungkan _

akukaget dengan jumlah review kemarin, lho! Nggak nyangka bisa sampe segitu, target awal ada yang baca aja udah Alhamdulillah hehe ^^

Makasih sangat atas pujian-perkenalan-pengefavean-pengalertan-koreksi dan dukungan kalian. Lup U Pull dah pokoknya! X33 hehehe aku jadi ngerasa dihargai.

aku bales review kalian di sini aja … aku nggak mau ganggu dan menuh-menuhin inbox kalian … tapi kalau ada yang mau PM-an, monggo kirim PM ke Sky. Insya Allah, pasti aku bales kok :D

**Vvvv**: holaaa, makasih ^^ … hee? Apa Sasuke di sini kurang menyesal? Ckck, suka melihat Sasu tersiksa ni? Btw, trima kasih dah mampir, V-san. Salam kenal? ^_^

**OraRi HinaRa**: Aaa! Ori-chan! Kita ketemu lagi! *peluk2* :3 hehehe masa? Kebetulan aku lagi dengerin lagu itu. Kelihatan cocok, aku masukin deh .. mmm, ni jadi three-shots kan? Semoga suka *nyengir* makasih dah review, Ori-chan ^^

**Uchiha Eky-chan**: Hei-hei! Ini baru update … hehe *meringis* maaf, lama banget ya, Eky-chan? Tuh, aku dah bikin Sasu menderita kayaknya … trims dah review :D salam kenal

**Cheries**: Yo-ha, Cheri-san! aku nggak kepikiran ke sana, hahah … kebetulan aku nggak terlalu suka bikin cinta banyak segi heeee *?* … eee? Makaasih *_* maaf updatenya lamaaaa sekali! _ salam kenal

**Hello Miss Titish**: Hello! xD Wawawawa *nutupin muka pake helm* Makaaasiih, makaasih *ojigi* ^^ Maaf baru bisa update sekarang *gigit bibir bawah* kalo yang ini kayaknya membosankan, ya? Naah, makasih udah mau mampir, Titish-san , salam kenal =D ngomong2, ni nama akun di FNI-kah?

**Riesasaki**: Hai … :D ummm, sekarang udah nggak, kan? Hehe … ummm, gimana, Rie-san? Bikin gregetan, nggak? *garuk2 pipi* huhuhu :'D semoga chap ini juga nggak membosankan. Maaf, updatenya terlalu lama … =_= salam kenal!

**Kira tiga-Alegra Maxwell**: Yoosh! Hahaha … Sasu! Kau dibilang plin-plan! *plak* xD Err, aku nggak kepikiran ke sana, kok Update siput *meringis* makasih udah mampir … salam kenal, Kira-san ^_^

**Ambericious**: Hola! Wew? Nggak kook … hehe jadi Amber-san jangan memasang tampang cemberut lagi, ya? Jk, hehehe … makasih banyak dah mampir dan salam kenal X3

**Midori Kumiko**: Hi! Salam kenal juga, Midori-san ^^ terima kasih sangat buat apresiasinya … sangat melegakan untuk anak baru sepertiku hehe :3 Aaa, iya … makasih sekali lagi

**Haza ShiRaifu**: Hai? Hehehe, iya noh … kayaknya Sasuke emang nyesel ya? :D Yap, makasih udah mampir, Haza-san … salam kenal ^^

**Maya**: haaaloo … *Cengar-cengir gaje* trims sangat review-nya, Maya-san :3 sangat tersanjung aku jadinya *bahasa apa ini?* / salam kenal … ini updatenya yang lemot …

**4ntk4-ch4n**: Anka-chan! *lambai2* +ditabok+ hehehe apakah seseru itukah? *nyengir nggak yakin* Yosh! Makasih udah sempet ke sini, Anka-chan ^^ *btw, nama Anka-chan sama kayak nama temen sekelasku di SMA, jadi kangen* +duak+ malah curhat =="

**Yue Minmie**: hai, hai? Inilah yang terjadi … heee ^^" terima kasih udah menanti … oke, aku baru nulis lagi ni =_= updatenya kelamaan ya? Salam kenal, Yue-san …

**Me**: Heeei … iyaap, maaf sekali updatenya lemotT_T Sasuke emang gitu di sini. Nggak papa toh? Ama pacar ndiri juga *plak* xD Udah ni … terima kasih review-nya, Me-san … salam kenal

**Putri love sasusaku**: Hai! :D hehehe makasih karena udah menyukai karakter Sakura yang kupake di sini. Maaf updatenya lamaaa sekali …. Salam kenal, Hime-san ^_

**Dae Uchiha**: Halo … ^_^ Aaa, makasih sangat! *ojigi* Eeeeh? *nyengir malu2* salam kenal sekali lagi, Dae-san? Maaf updatenya lemot =_=

**Titish**: heelo? Mmm … ni bukannya Titish-san yang di atas? ^_^" makaaasih … duduh iya, ni updatennya …

**Waity**: Aiigoo, maaf udah bikin nunggu lamaaa … T_T

Fiuuuh, akhirnya selesai :D Maaf kalau ada salah nulis nama … makasih sekali lagi :3

Buat silent reader juga … makasih udah sempetin baca … sesama pecinta kediaman … love you, guys! xD

Oke, chap 2 kuusahain update kilat … tapi maaf nggak bisa janji, aku masih sibuk *ceilah* persiapan masuk kuliah dan ospek … jadi sabar ya buat yang nunggu? *masih ada nggak ya?*

AAA! Hampir lupa … SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI 1432 H! MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAN BATIN =D

Minal 'aidzin wal faidzin, ya Ukhty … ya Akhy … ^^

Oke kayaknya kepanjangan …

untuk yang terakhir … Ada yang ingin ninggalin pesan di kotak Review? Apapun akan sangat berharga buatku :D

Here with,

~ Sky


	3. Chapter 3

_Keberadaannya__ adalah__ napasku.__ Sentuhannya__ adalah__ denyut__ nadiku.__ Dan__ senyumnya__ adalah__ mimpi__ indahku.__ Lalu__ bagaimana __mungkin__ aku __sempat __berpikir__ bahwa__ aku__ dapat__ bertahan__ hidup__ tanpanya?__ Ketololanku,_—Sasuke.

.

"**Just Break, Not Over"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**© Skyzhe Kenzou's Imagination**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied © by Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning Inside! Alternative Universe and Out Of Character**

**Rate T for Story and M for Writing-Style**

** Two Shots with One Addition Chapter**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2: Over!**

_Apa__ kau__ pernah__ merasa__ hidupmu __begitu__ hampa?__ Segalanya __bagimu__ terasa__ salah__ dan__ membosankan. __Seakan__ ada__ yang __hilang__...__ atau __memang __hilang?__ Sesuatu__ yang __sangat __berharga__..._

.

.

Sakura memejamkan mata dan menempelkan dahinya yang tertutup topi wol coklat ke kaca jendela kereta yang sedingin salju diluar sana. Cuplikan kata-kata dari sebuah buku yang seminggu lalu dibacanya terus terngiang di pikirannya. Menghantam dan menjatuhkan egonya sedalam mungkin hingga hancur berkeping-keping. Apalagi alasan yang dapat menenangkan hatinya sendiri saat ia sudah merasa di ambang batas?

Dia tak mampu lagi membohongi dirinya sendiri. Dia tak mampu menyangkalnya lagi.

Bahwa ia juga merindukan Sasuke ...

Begitu rindunya ia sampai harus berusaha keras untuk tetap bernapas. Sama seperti yang pemuda itu rasakan—jika memang kata-kata Ino di _email_-nya dapat dipercaya, dan Ino memang dapat dipercaya. Meskipun ia sedikit ragu, apakah perasaan hampanya lebih kuat dari perasaan hampa yang dirasakan Sasuke? Seseorang pernah berkata padanya, bahwa perempuan jauh lebih kuat untuk berpura-pura menutupi rasa sakit hati mereka dan segera bangkit, daripada pria.

Hingga detik ini, bisa dibilang Sakura cukup berhasil bertahan hingga hari terakhir, walaupun dia telah nyaris mati rasa. Tapi apakah Sasuke juga berhasil bertahan?

Sakura menghela napas panjang dan membuka matanya. Pemandangan salju turun deras terlihat dari kaca jendela yang nyaris membeku tertutup embun dan gumpalan salju kembali menyambutnya. Di luar segalanya dipenuhi oleh gradasi warna putih. Pohon-pohon yang rantingnya meranggas tersepuh salju, bergerak cepat dalam kelebatan hitam, berlawanan arah dengan laju kereta yang ia tumpangi.

Diamatinya butir-butir salju yang riuh beterbangan di luar sana. Mata hijaunya tak fokus memandang langit siang hari yang dipenuhi awan-awan kelabu. Sekali lagi gadis itu menghela napas dalam dan melirik ponsel yang tergeletak di atas meja. Jam digital yang terpampang di layar benda elektronik tersebut tak jauh berbeda dengan lima menit yang lalu, hanya angka pada kotak berisi menit yang secara konstan berubah. 02:39 PM.

Terlambat lebih dari enam jam. Sakura tak bisa lagi menahan kekesalan yang menghimpit dadanya dan mulai bergumam tak jelas. Badai salju yang terjadi tadi malam membuat kereta terpaksa dihentikan di beberapa stasiun, yang akhirnya dengan sukses membuat seluruh penumpang nyaris mati kebosanan berada di dalam gerbong kereta.

Mungkin bagi beberapa orang, waktu luang yang panjang itu adalah kesempatan untuk tidur, bersantai ria, atau berkenalan dengan penumpang yang lain. Tapi tidak bagi Sakura yang sedang tak bisa memikirkan hal lain selain hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Kekasihnya.

Apa yang sedang dilakukan pemuda itu sekarang? Apakah ia sedang menunggu gadisnya? Di mana dia sekarang?

Dan yang paling penting ... Apakah dia baik-baik saja?

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya keras-keras.

.

.

.

Rasanya begitu lama sebelum akhirnya terdengar suara pengumuman dan ucapan selamat datang dari speaker stasiun menyambut tibanya kereta yang ditumpanginya. Sakura mengamati sekelilingnya dengan hati-hati, keadaan stasiun siang itu tak terlalu padat seperti biasanya. Udara sedingin es yang menghantam tubuhnya membuat Sakura semakin mengeratkan lilitan syal di lehernya.

Dengan langkah mantap ia berjalan melewati koridor tunggu sambil menyeret koper. Mata hijaunya tetap awas mencari sosok yang mungkin ia kenal di antara orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di dalam gedung stasiun itu.

Dan seakan sebuah adegan film yang di-_slow_-_motion_, Sakura terpaku. Samar-samar ia dapat menghirup aroma manis yang sangat dikenalnya. Aroma yang selalu mampu menenangkannya, karena aroma itu adalah miliknya sendiri. Parfumnya.

Perlahan gadis itu menutup matanya, menghela napas dalam-dalam, berusaha fokus dan menenangkan detak jantungnya yang tiba-tiba melonjak sepuluh kali lipat. Demi Tuhan! Perasaan gugup ini sudah hampir selama setahun tak pernah menghampirinya. Perasaan gugup yang mampu membuat perutnya bergejolak, seakan dipenuhi oleh ratusan kupu-kupu yang beterbangan. Menyenangkan. Ditambah rasa panas yang tiba-tiba mulai menjalari tulang pipinya dan dengan cepat menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Sakura mendesah keras. Kesal karena tak mampu mengontrol dirinya sendiri untuk tetap fokus dan tenang. Ia harus segera mencari tahu asal wangi parfum itu. Secepat kilat Sakura membuka mata dan menoleh ke kanan—,

.

.

—_and__ there __he__ is!_

Terkesiap pelan, tanpa sadar selama beberapa detik, Sakura menahan napas. Sejak kapan ia melupakan fakta bahwa Sasuke memiliki fisik yang rupawan? Sial! Sakura tak bisa menahan rona merah yang kembali memenuhi pipinya saat didapatinya mata gelap Sasuke memandangi dirinya dari ujung kaki hingga puncak kepala dengan tatapan tajam. Entah apa yang dipikirkan pemuda itu, karena ia hanya tetap duduk di salah satu bangku koridor tunggu dengan sedikit membungkuk dan kedua siku bersandar pada lututnya. Rambut _raven_-nya yang mencolok tertutupi topi wol hitam, senada dengan warna mantel selutut yang ia pakai.

Tetap seperti itu selama nyaris semenit penuh. Sakura mengerjap, kerut halus mulai menghiasi keningnya. Heran karena tak memperoleh respon lebih dari sekedar tatapan tajam—

.

.

—dan kosong?

Sakura cepat-cepat menyeret kopernya mendekati Sasuke yang seolah terhipnotis dan tetap diam mengamati seluruh gerak tubuh gadisnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" terengah-engah Sakura berusaha mengatur napasnya, ada nada ragu dalam suaranya saat ia memanggil nama sosok di depannya. Apa benar orang _itu_ Uchiha Sasuke yang ia kenal?

Perlahan, Sasuke menegakkan punggungnya dan mengerjap. Keningnya berkerut seperti berusaha berpikir keras. Sakura meringis menyadari betapa pucatnya wajah pemuda itu dan ada noda seperti lebam di sekitar matanya. Dan kalimat yang selanjutnya meluncur dari mulutnya membuat Sakura merasa seakan ada sebilah pisau menusuk tepat di jantungnya...

.

.

"Apakah ini nyata?" hampa namun penuh harapan. Mata kelam Sasuke menatap lurus-lurus mata hijau Sakura yang sontak membesar. Sedetik kemudian riak-riak air mata mulai mengaburkan _emerald_ itu. Demi Tuhan! Apa yang terjadi dengan Sasuke-_nya_?

Tanpa memedulikan tatapan ingin tahu dari orang-orang di sekitarnya, Sakura menunduk, melingkarkan kedua lengannya dan merengkuh kepala Sasuke dalam pelukannya. Melawan keinginan hatinya—alih-alih bertanya, _'__Kau__ kenapa,__ Sasuke-_kun_?__'—__,_Sakura nyaris terisak dan berkata lirih, "Aku pulang."

Ia tempelkan pipinya pada pipi Sasuke, seakan ingin menguatkan kepercayaan Sasuke akan keberadaannya. Sedikit berjengit karena dinginnya suhu kulit wajah itu. Tak ada reaksi.

Penasaran. Sakura melepaskan rengkuhannya namun kedua tangannya beralih memegang bahu Sasuke yang memandanginya dengan tanpa fokus nyata. Perih. Sakura mengarahkan tangannya ke wajah Sasuke dan membingkainya dengan hati-hati.

"Aku pulang, Sasuke. Aku pulang." Gumamnya lembut, tanpa berusaha menyembunyikan air mata yang lolos dari matanya.

Sasuke berkedip, merasakan napas Sakura menyapu kulitnya. Hangat dan manis. Ini terlalu nyata untuk hanya sekedar mimpi. Ragu tangannya balas menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura yang ada di pipinya. Masih selembut terakhir kali dia menyentuhnya. Ini nyata.

"Sakura?" susah payah ia menggumamkan nama gadis itu. Sakura tersentak saat dengan tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Haruno Sakura. Kenapa kau baru kembali?" dalam dan penuh penekanan di setiap kata Sasuke membisikkan kalimat itu ke telinga Sakura yang sedang berusaha keras menahan isakannnya.

"Maaf ...," Sakura menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada Sasuke.

.

.

.

Salju masih tampak turun dengan deras dari kaca jendela besar restoran tempat Sasuke dan Sakura beristirahat sekaligus menunggu jemputan mereka. Setengah jam setelah pertemuan mereka yang mengharukan (jangan ucapkan kata ini di depan Sasuke, jika kau masih ingin hidup), Ino menghubungi Sakura dengan histeris—mengabarkan bahwa Sasuke menghilang sejak siang sehari sebelumnya. Sasuke tak dapat menyembunyikan kegugupannya saat Sakura mengomel habis-habisan dan menyeretnya ke restoran itu setelah tahu kalau Sasuke tidak menelan sebutir nasi pun sejak kemarin—pemuda itu mengaku hanya minum minuman isotonik selama hampir sehari semalam.

Sasuke menatap meja yang memisahkan antara dirinya dan gadisnya dengan dahi berkerut. Di sana ada berbagai macam makanan—mulai dari bubur, ayam goreng, _salad_, sampai ... ramen!—,yang hebatnya semua diberi ekstra tomat. Tapi tetap saja semua makanan itu terlihat mengerikan bagi Sasuke jika dihadapkan padanya dalam satu waktu sekaligus.

"Makan!" Sasuke mengalihkan matanya dari meja dan mendapati Sakura yang bersedekap dengan tatapan galak. Alis Sasuke terangkat satu senti, "Kau ingin membunuhku?" singkat dan berkesan dingin. Ingin sekali rasanya Sakura melempar vas bunga yang ada di tengah meja ke wajah datar Sasuke jika saja tak diingatnya keadaan pemuda itu.

Mengeram kesal, gadis itu menyodorkan mangkuk bubur ke depan Sasuke. "Makanan yang mudah dicerna bagus untuk perutmu yang sudah kosong selama lebih dari 24 jam. Jangan protes, makan!" Sasuke menyeringai lemah, namun menyerah dan mengambil sendok bubur. Dapat dirasakannya mata hijau Sakura yang terus mengawasinya.

"Hambar, tomatnya kurang." Komentar Sasuke membuat Sakura memutar bola matanya. Baru saja gadis itu membuka mulutnya tapi ucapan Sasuke selanjutnya membuat ia kembali bungkam.

"Aku lebih suka bubur buatanmu."

Sial! Sakura dapat merasakan wajahnya kembali memanas dan jantungnya berdegup tiga kali lebih cepat. Sejak kapan ia melupakan fakta bahwa terkadang Sasuke dapat melontarkan 'gombalan-gombalan' yang cukup berbahaya bagi kesehatan jantung gadisnya?

Butuh waktu setengah menit untuk mengendalikan diri. "Berhenti bicara dan makan saja, **Uchiha-**_**san**_. Masih ada makanan lain yang harus kau makan setelah ini."

Dan selanjutnya Sakura menikmati pemandangan langka dari seorang keturunan Uchiha yang berusaha menghabiskan seluruh pesanan di atas meja hingga nyaris terengah-engah karena saking kuatnya pemuda itu menahan mual. Tak tega juga sebenarnya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Salahkan emosi yang tadi sempat menguasainya hingga membuat kinerja otaknya berputar lebih cepat tanpa dapat dikontrol dan memesan semua makanan itu. Berani?

.

.

.

"Pakai ini." Sakura melepaskan sarung tangan coklat yang dipakainya dan memasangkannya ke tangan Sasuke yang hanya mampu diam terpaku mengamati wajah gadisnya dari dekat—membandingkannya dengan ingatan terakhir yang dimilikinya. Hangat dan lembut. Seperti yang dirasakan tangannya ketika sarung tangan Sakura telah membungkusnya. Untunglah sarung tangan itu terbuat dari wol tebal yang dapat melar.

"Oh, pakai ini juga." Seruan ringan itu menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya dan segera saja pemuda itu berusaha menolak syal yang dilingkarkan Sakura ke lehernya.

"Tidak usah, nanti kau kedinginan." Gumamnya dengan suara rendah. Mereka sekarang sedang berada di halte bus, yang letaknya kurang lebih 30 meter dari pintu utama stasiun. Sakura mendelik gemas dan tetap bersikeras memasangkan syal coklatnya ke leher Sasuke hingga pemuda itu mengerang kecil karena sesak dengan lilitannya yang kuat.

"Di sini yang tidak sehat itu kau, Sasuke-_kun_! Nikmati saja perhatianku." Ujar Sakura tak ingin dibantah. Sasuke menyeringai kecil. "Aku rasa kau yang tidak sehat, tiga kali melakukan usaha percobaan pembunuhan pada kekasihmu sendiri." Gumamnya asal.

"Apa kau bilang? Tiga?" suara Sakura naik satu oktaf, membuat Sasuke refleks sedikit menjauhkan kepalanya. "Aku hanya melakukannya dua kali! Makanan tadi dan syal!" pembelaan yang konyol, tapi tampang serius Sakura tak menjadikan hal itu berkesan lucu. Mengerikan.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya dan mendengus. "Kau pikir pergi dariku selama satu bulan tidak termasuk usaha percobaan pembunuhan terhadapku, Saku?"

Sakura menatap nanar Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya lekat-lekat. Gadis itu buru-buru mengalihkan matanya saat dirasakannya kedua alat penglihatannya itu mulai buram oleh riak-riak air. "Maaf. Maaf. Maaf." Gumamnya lirih sambil menunduk dalam.

Sasuke meraih wajah Sakura dan menangkupnya dengan lembut, memaksa gadis itu memandang ke arahnya. "Kau harus menebusnya, Sakura. Setelah itu baru aku akan bisa sepenuhnya memaafkanmu."

"A-apa?"

"Taksinya sudah datang. Ayo pulang, jangan buat Ino lebih histeris lagi." Tanpa mengacuhkan gestur tubuh memprotes dari gadisnya, Sasuke langsung mengambil alih pegangan koper dari tangan Sakura dan menyeretnya menjauhi halte bus, tepat ke arah sebuah taksi yang dengan sabar menunggu mereka.

"Sakura?" Sakura tergeragap bangun dari keterkejutannya dan langsung menghambur ke dalam taksi yang pintunya sudah dibukakan oleh Sasuke. Hangatnya pemanas mobil yang ada di dalam taksi tersebut membuat perasaannya lebih nyaman,—apalagi saat Sasuke merebahkan kepala Sakura ke bahunya sendiri lalu balas menyenderkan kepalanya di puncak kepala gadis itu, tepat ketika taksi mulai bergerak.

"Temani aku tidur."

Sakura mengangguk diam-diam dan melarikan matanya keluar jendela. Tangan kirinya digenggam erat tangan kanan Sasuke yang tertutup sarung tangan wolnya. Beberapa menit kemudian terdengar dengkuran halus dari Sasuke, mengiringi suara deruman rendah mesin taksi, yang membuat Sakura terbuai ikut memejamkan matanya.

.

.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian Sasuke terbangun dengan mata yang sedikit memerah. Pemuda itu mengerjap selama semenit penuh untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya, lalu mata kelamnya bergulir mengamati keadaan luar dari jendela taksi. Masih butuh sekitar sepuluh menit lagi mereka sampai di gedung flat Sakura.

Sasuke melirik wajah Sakura di pundaknya, raut manis gadis itu tampak damai dan polos dalam tidurnya. Sebuah ingatan akan sesuatu muncul di kepala Sasuke. Tersenyum samar ia memperhatikan tangannya dan tangan Sakura yang bertautan, lalu melepaskannya dengan hati-hati. Kemudian Sasuke mencopot sarung tangan coklat Sakura dari kedua tangannya.

.

.

.

Sakura merasa sangat damai dalam tidurnya kali ini. Hampir selama satu bulan terakhir ini dia selalu mimpi aneh, dia tak ingat tentang apa mimpinya itu. Namun begitu terbangun di pagi harinya, dia merasa hampa. Membuatnya merasa cepat lelah dan malas melakukan sesuatu. Lebih parahnya lagi dia harus berusaha keras untuk berpura-pura bahagia di depan neneknya setiap hari.

Tapi kali ini dalam tidurnya, Sakura tak bermimpi tentang apapun, hanya ada gelap. Namun dia merasa hangat dan nyaman. Ia merasa segalanya telah kembali utuh dan dia akan baik-baik saja, ia telah pulang.

"... Ra ... Sakura ... Saku ... bangun," samar-samar Sakura mendengar suara lembut yang sangat dikenal dan dirindukannya bergaung pelan di telinganya, diiringi dengan tepukan halus di pipinya.

"Saku ... bangun. Apa kau tak merindukanku? Aku butuh bantuanmu sekarang, Saku." Sekali lagi suara itu menembus gendang telinga Sakura dan segera saja Sakura membuka matanya. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah langit-langit sebuah ruangan yang sangat familiar baginya, bercat hijau muda—kamarnya. Sedikit menunduk dia langsung bertatapan dengan pemilik sepasang mata sewarna laut yang tersenyum lebar dan mendesah lega, sedang duduk di pinggiran kasurnya.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga, Saku!" baru saja Sakura berhasil mendudukkan dirinya, Ino sudah menghambur memeluknya erat-erat dan berteriak tepat di telinganya. Mengabaikan denging yang diakibatkan suara naik satu oktaf dari sahabatnya itu, Sakura tertawa pelan dan balas memeluk Ino erat.

" Aku juga merindukanmu, Ino-_chan_." Kata Sakura sedikit menggoda Ino, Ino segera melepas pelukannya dan pura-pura cemberut. Sakura terkekeh, melihat ke sekeliling ruang yang amat dirindukannya itu. Tak ada yang berubah. Semuanya tetap rapi, seperti yang terakhir kali ia ingat. Bahkan MP3 yang tertinggal di atas meja belajar, tetap berada di tempat terakhir kali ia melihatnya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa berada di sini?"

Ino menyeringai, balas menggoda. "Tentu saja karena pangeranmu, Saku. Sasuke menggendongmu dari taksi hingga ke sini. Katanya kau butuh diet." Sakura memutar bola matanya imajinatif.

"Kau tahu bahwa selama ini yang selalu sibuk diet itu kau, Ino." _Skak__ mat_. Sakura tersenyum lebar melihat Ino yang semakin cemberut dan sejurus kemudian ia tertawa sambil berusaha menghindar dari cubitan sahabat berambut pirangnya itu.

"Kau membuat hidupku susah selama sebulan ini, Saku." Sakura menaikkan alisnya, merasa sangsi dengan hal itu. "Oh, oke ... baiklah. Aku akui hidupku memang sudah susah sebelumnya! Tapi kau membuatnya lebih susah! Dan kau harus membayar mahal untuk hal ini." Ino bersedekap dan mengalihkan matanya keluar jendela, kebiasaannya jika merajuk pada sahabatnya itu.

Namun Sakura dapat merasakan ada yang janggal. "Ada masalah apa, Ino?"

Ino terbelalak, menoleh cepat pada Sakura. Mata biru lautnya yang membesar bersirobok dengan mata hijau daun Sakura yang menyipit tajam. "Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku. Apa ini tentang Sai? Di mana dia?" tambahnya tepat pada sasaran.

Ino menunduk dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sementara Sakura hanya diam menunggu, membuat keadaan hening untuk beberapa detik.

"Sai mengantar Sasuke pulang sebentar tadi, mereka akan kembali lagi ke sini nanti," Sakura mengangkat alisnya, masih ada satu pertanyaan yang belum dijawab sahabatnya itu. Ino menunduk dan menghela napas panjang sebelum kembali menatap Sakura. Terlihat jelas bahwa ia sedang berusaha menguatkan dirinya sendiri saat berkata, "Sai melamarku ...," nyaris berupa bisikan. Mata Sakura membulat lebar.

"Benarkah? Lalu kau jawab apa?"

Ino memandang Sakura dengan tatapan memelas. "Aku belum menjawabnya. Aku bingung, Saku ... jadi aku meminta waktu untuk berpikir padanya."

Sakura mengernyit dalam dan menggeleng heran. "Apa yang membuatmu bingung? Bukankah kau mencintai Sai?"

Ino menunduk dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. "Aku takut jika aku belum siap, Saku. Kau tak tahu rasanya. Aku senang, senang sekali. Saking senangnya hingga aku ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya saat ia melamarku waktu itu. Tapi aku takut jika nanti dia tiba-tiba berubah pikiran. Itu akan menyakitiku dan orang-orang di sekitar kami."

Sakura mendesah maklum, mengelus kepala Ino dengan lembut. Terkadang imajinasi liar Ino membuatnya berpikir terlalu berlebihan. "Pada kenyataannya yang paling kau takutkan adalah hal yang pertama _'__kan_, Ino? Kau takut kecewa jika rencana itu gagal. Kau takut sakit jika tiba-tiba Sai mengurungkan niatnya. Aku mengerti. Tapi jangan sampai ketakutanmu itu membuatmu mengabaikan perasaan orang yang paling kau butuhkan di dunia ini, Ino. Jangan sampai kau menyesal nantinya."

Sakura mengamati bahu sahabatnya yang bergetar, samar-samar dapat didengarnya isakan gadis itu. Tapi dia harus mengatakannya, ini demi kebaikan Ino. "Kau egois, Ino. Kau takut Sai akan menyakitimu, sedangkan sekarang jelas-jelas kau sudah menyakitinya."

Ino tersentak segera menurunkan kedua tangan yang menutupi wajahnya. Awalnya ia merasa sangat tersinggung dengan sindiran Sakura, namun saat didapatinya tatapan mata Sakura yang lembut dan menguatkannya, ia segera menghambur ke pelukan sahabatnya itu dan menangis di sana. Satu hal yang hanya Sakura dapat memberikannya. Kepercayaan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Pergilah, Ino. Kejar Sai. Bilang padanya bahwa kau menerima lamarannya. Jangan sampai kau terlambat dan menyesal." Kata Sakura lirih tapi tegas. Ino melepaskan pelukannya, menatap dalam-dalam mata hijau Sakura yang meyakinkannya dan mengangguk cepat.

"Aku pergi, Sakura. Doakan aku."

Sakura meraih tangan Ino dan meremasnya pelan. "Pasti. Hati-hati."

Ino beranjak pergi dan nyaris berlari keluar kamar, namun saat mencapai pintu ia kembali berbalik menatap Sakura yang masih mengawasinya. "Terima kasih, Saku." Ucapnya tulus sambil tersenyum. Sakura hanya mengangguk dan balas tersenyum, meskipun samar Ino dapat melihat kedua matanya yang berkilauan—sama dengan matanya sendiri. Ino mulai beranjak. Apakah begitu juga yang akan ia rasakan jika Sakura mengalami hal yang sama dengannya? Ah! Ino ingat satu hal yang Sasuke titipkan padanya. Sebuah pesan. Haiish! Untung dia mengingatnya sekarang.

Sakura mengernyit heran saat melihat ekspresi Ino yang tiba-tiba saja menepuk dahinya sendiri keras-keras dan kembali berbalik menghadapnya dengan ringisan bersalah. "Oh ya, Saku. Hampir saja aku lupa. Ada pesan dari Sasuke untukmu di bawah bantalmu."

Setelah tersenyum sekilas, Ino segera berlari keluar, meninggalkan Sakura yang terdiam dengan raut bingung dalam posisi duduknya di atas ranjang.

Pesan? Di bawah bantal? Sakura buru-buru mengangkat bantalnya dan menemukan selembar kertas memo yang terlipat dua di sana. Entah kenapa saat ia mengambil dan membuka benda ringan itu, ada gejolak besar di dadanya yang membuatnya sedikit sulit bernapas.

.

.

_Lihat__ sarung __tanganmu __baik-baik __dan__ tebus __dosamu, __Haruno__ Sakura._

.

.

Sakura memutar bola matanya jenaka, terkadang Sasuke bisa begitu mendramatisir keadaan. Sakura melempar asal kertas memo itu ke atas ranjang bagian samping kirinya dan mulai menunduk, mengamati tangannya yang masih tertutup sarung tangan. Pasti Sasuke yang memasangkan kembali saat ia tidur tadi. Pemuda itu bahkan tak mau repot-repot melepaskan topi wol dan kaus kaki tebal yang telah ia kenakan sejak kemarin untuk membuat tidurnya lebih nyaman.

Tidak ada apa-apa di sana. Kerutan samar muncul di dahi Sakura, apa _sih_ maksud Sasuke? Jelas-jelas tidak ada yang berubah dari sarung tangannya? Tidak ada bordiran lambang keluarga Uchiha yang mungkin Sasuke jahitkan untuknya—Hei! Sejak kapan Uchiha Sasuke beralih profesi jadi penjahit?. Atau mungkin kerusakan yang dibuat pemuda itu pada sarung tangan kesayangannya ... tidak ada. Lalu apa?

Sakura mendesis gusar, rupanya Sasuke ingin balas dendam dan membuatnya kesal setengah mati. Baik! Sakura akan meladeninya, lihat saja nanti! Sakura melepaskan kedua sarung tangannya dengan kasar dan meremas-remasnya jadi bulatan tak karuan, tak peduli lagi jika benda itu adalah sarung tangan favoritnya.

Namun sedetik kemudian Sakura terpaku, ia memandang horor sebuah benda yang tiba-tiba saja ada di tangan kanannya. Di sana, melingkari jari manisnya dengan **manis**nya, sebuah cincin platina yang berhias setitik berlian. Sakura mengerjap takjub, sejak kapan benda itu ada di sana?

Lamunan Sakura terinterupsi oleh suara ponsel yang ada di meja nakas samping ranjangnya. Benda itu menjeritkan nada panggilan khusus yang ia pasang untuk seseorang.

Secepat kilat Sakura menyambarnya, menekan tombol hijau dan menempelkan benda elektronik itu ke telinga kirinya. "Sasuke? Apa maksudnya ini?" nyaris berteriak nyaring.

Sakura mendengar dengusan dan kekehan ringan dari sebuah suara bariton di seberang sana. "Kau suka modelnya? Itu Ibu yang memesankannya khusus untukmu."

Sakura terhenyak dan mengeram rendah. "**Uchiha****Sasuke**. **Jangan-bercanda-denganku**." Penuh penekanan di setiap kata, tapi hal itu tak mampu membuat kekehan Sasuke berkurang.

Namun sejurus kemudian Sasuke menghentikan tawanya dan membiarkan keheningan menguasai hubungan telepon mereka—yang membuat gejolak di perut Sakura semakin menggila. "Tebus dosamu, Haruno Sakura."

_Strike!_ Sakura langsung terpaku. "Apa maksudmu?"

Sasuke terdengar menghela napas panjang, berbanding terbalik dengan Sakura yang sedang menahan napas gugup. "Tukar satu bulan penantianku dengan seumur hidupmu." Ringan, tanpa beban, namun penuh tuntutan. Sakura membelalakkan matanya. "A-apa itu maksudnya ... kau mela-,"

"Hn. Kita akan menikah, Sakura." Sakura dapat merasakan jantungnya melesak jatuh ke pusat bumi dan membuat aliran darah terpompa ke seluruh wajahnya.

"Ta-tapi...," suara Sakura berbisik ragu.

"Apa? Kau menolakku?" sela Sasuke tajam. Sakura buru-buru menggeleng cepat dan bergumam, "Tidak, tidak ... bukan itu maksudku!"

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya, "Lalu?"

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya keras-keras dan melemparkan tatapannya keluar jendela yang menampilkan langit malam. "Apa kau yakin?" ucapnya nyaris sepelan hembusan angin.

Terdengar dengusan pelan dari seberang sana. "Waktu tiga minggu cukup membuatku lebih dari sekedar yakin untuk mengambil keputusan, Sakura." Sakura tersenyum lemah saat telinganya menangkap adanya nada getir dari suara Sasuke. "Apa kau ingin menyakitiku lagi, Saku?" tambah Sasuke membuat Sakura mati kutu. Siapa tadi yang bicara tentang 'menyakiti seseorang yang berarti'? Rasanya Sakura seperti dipaksa menelan kembali kata-kata yang telah diucapkannya tadi kepada sahabatnya.

"Jadi? Kau siap?" suara bariton Sasuke kembali menyela lamunan Sakura dan nyaris membuat gadis itu tertawa pelan. Lihat saja! Dalam suasana seperti ini pun kekasihnya yang egois dan sombong itu tetap menjaga harga dirinya setinggi langit. Alih-alih mengatakan 'Kau mau menikah denganku?", pemuda itu malah mengatakan 'Kau siap?'. Yakin sekali kalau Sakura pasti akan menikah dengannya. Tapi memangnya Sakura sanggup menolaknya?

Sakura meringis lembut. "Apakah aku punya pilihan lain?" sindirnya berusaha terdengar sinis. Namun Sasuke hanya terseyum miring dan menyahut cepat, "Tidak".

Pemuda itu terkekeh pelan saat mendengar suara gadisnya yang langsung bersungut-sungut gusar di seberang sana. Membayangkan bagaimana imutnya wajah gadisnya itu sekarang. Tapi kejutan belum berakhir, Sakura _sayang_. Sasuke menyeringai. "Santailah, Saku. Simpanlah tenagamu untuk persiapan pernikahan kita di musim semi nanti."

Dan seketika itu juga rahang Sakura nyaris jatuh menyentuh lantai. "_WHAT?_ Kau gila, Sasuke! Musim semi itu tiga bulan lagi!"

Sasuke refleks menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya. Mati-matian dia berusaha menahan tawa penuh kemenangan yang nyaris meluncur dari bibirnya dan berkata polos. "Kenapa, _Sayang_? Terlalu lama ya? Baiklah, kita majukan bulan depan saja."

Familiar dengan keadaan ini, Sakura? Sakura mendesis tajam. "Aku peringatkan padamu, Sasuke. Aku sedang tidak main-main!"

Sasuke tersenyum menawan—yang sayangnya tak dapat dilihat oleh lawan bicaranya. "Oh? Masih kurang cepat? kalau begitu bagaimana dengan besok?"

Sakura menggenggam ponselnya erat-erat, nyaris meremukkannya jika saja tak diingatnya bahwa ia harus mulai berhemat jika ia memang masih ingin menikah dengan Sasuke. He? Kenapa dia malah mendukung rencana pemuda itu? _Sial_! Bahkan kata hatinya menolak untuk bekerja sama dengan emosinya saat ini.

"Sasuke, berhentilah bercanda. Kau menakutiku, kau tahu?" akhirnya dengan terpaksa Sakura mengeluarkan jurus terbaiknya untuk membuat Sasuke berhenti menggodanya seperti ini. Merajuk.

Sasuke terkekeh puas. "Baiklah, baiklah. Kau tahu aku tak serius ...,"

Hening sejenak, Sasuke dapat mendengar Sakura yang mendesah lega. Kau pikir ini sudah akhir, Saku? Sasuke kembali menyeringai.

.

.

"Kita akan menikah bulan Maret tanggal 28, Saku. Tak ada penolakan. Bersiaplah!"

Seketika itu pula sambungan telepon diputus secara sepihak oleh Uchiha Sasuke. Meninggalkan gadisnya yang melongo horor. Bulan Maret? Awal musim semi. Tangal 28? Itu artinya kurang dari tiga bulan! 28? Alis Sakura bertaut. Hei! Itu _kan_ hari ulang tahun_nya_! Lima detik kemudia paras manis Sakura dipenuhi aura mengerikan.

Sejenak gadis itu menarik napas dalam. Oke, sebaiknya kita harus menjaga jarak karena sepertinya sebentar lagi nona muda Haruno ini akan meledak.

Dan ...

"UCHIHA SASUKE _BAKAAAAA_!"

Ha-ha... _Revenge__'__s__ mission __is__ complete _eh, Sasuke?

.

.

End of Chapter 2

.

.

**Over!**

.

.

* * *

><p>Fuwaaaah! Luegaaaaaaaaa ... banget! *angkat tangan setinggi-tingginya* +dilempar parfum+ *bau loe!*<p>

Adalah tiga kata yang udah Sky siapin buat fic ini sejak jauh-jauh hari selama Sky nyeleseiinya. Sungguh! Capek bolak-balik mesti ngerubah alurnya karena kurang _sreg_. Dan _hell_, yeah ... meskipun hasil akhirnya tetap aja gaje kayak gini, tapi dengan lega Sky bisa juga tamatin fic ini. Gimana, teman-teman? Puas nggak? Cukup oke, nggak? Aneh? Gaje? Huuuuuuuuuf *acak-acak rambut* +dibacok+

Maaf sangat buat keterlambatan _update_-nya. Maklumin ya? Sky sibuk, tau. Kuliah, tugas, organisasi, ngelamun, molor ... +dibekep+ oke, oke ... nggak penting banget, ya? ^^v _peace_

Yaah, pokoknya Sky bersyukur banget akhirnya bisa namatin salah satu fic _multichapter_ Sky. Saatnya untuk ngelanjutin fic _multichapter_ yang lain dan bikin karya baru lagi! Hohoho... +ditabok bakiak+

Okeeee, sekarang waktunya _sungkem_! Terima kasih sebesar-besarnya dan sebanyak-banyaknya buat teman-teman yang udah bersedia mampir, baca, ditambah _review_ pula! Gila, _cuuy_! Kalian ini makan apa _sih_ _kok_bisa jadi _reader_ yang baik banget? *dan kau ini abis makan apa coba _kok_ bisa jadi stress gini?* wkwkwk +disetrum+ okelah, abaikan Sky yang emang udah mulai eror berat gara-gara kuliah. *nyari kambing hitam, eh?*

* * *

><p><strong>Pokoknya thanks to<strong>:

**Vvvv**

**OraRi HinaRa**

**Uchiha Eky-chan**

**Cheries**

**Hello Miss Titish**

**Riesasaki**

**Kira tiga-Alegra Maxwell**

**Ambericious**

**Midori Kumiko**

**Haza ShiRaifu**

**Maya**

**4ntk4-ch4n**

**Yue Minmie**

**Me**

**Putri love sasusaku**

**Dae Uchiha**

**Waity**

**Dark Rose**

**Ryuva**

**Popisuke Uchiha**

**Ichi Yukaiyun**

**Eky-chan**

**Tsukiyomi Ayumu Yumiko**

**Sabaku Norma**

**Valentina14**

**Ramen Panas**

**Karikazuka**

**Chiwe-SasuSakuNaru**

Karena kalianlah aku jadi semangat buat namatin fic ini! ^_^ _doumo arigatou_ . . .

* * *

><p>Wuiiih, ngalahin fic-nya ni AN? O.o

Hahaha xD okelah_,__for __the__ last__...__thanks __for_ Allah SWT, Muhammad SAW, _my __beloved_ Mam-Pap, _brothers_, Moony, Bells-Hime, Naruku, Azami ... and My Maman—Saphi Pyon-Jr! _Thanks __for__ your__ support.__ Your __Thumbs__'__s __still__ waiting__ for__ your __next__ story_, Mam! =D

_All__ of__ you,__ guys__...__ reader,__ reviewer, __silent __reader,__ faver(?),__ hater,__ flamer__...__I__ love __you__ so __much!__*hug*_+PLETAK+

_Mind__ to __leave __some__ comments__ again,__ please?_ +_+

_Thanks a lot and see ya!_

Here with,

~Sky~


End file.
